1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information exhibition system.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical commodity exhibition cabinet includes a plurality of shelf boards. Commodities can be exhibited on each shelf board. In order to make the viewer to receive the information of the commodity, some manufacturers install a display in front of the shelf board to show the commodity information. Further, some manufacturers install a lamp or other illumination devices to emitting a light to the commodity, so that the viewer can see the commodity more clearly. However, the display and the illumination device both require electricity. When the commodity exhibition cabinet includes both the display and the illumination device, the power consumption is considerably high.